fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Silka
|Race1 = Human |Status1 = Deceased |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Ice Devil Slayer Magic Teleportation Magic Telepathy |Character2 = Mika |Kanji2 = ミカ |Romaji2 = Mika |Alias2 = None |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Status2 = Deceased |Affiliation2 = N/A |Magic2 = N/A |Children = Gray Fullbuster |Image Gallery = }} Silka (シルカ, Shiruka) is a past canon pair between Tartarus Mage, Silver Fullbuster and his wife, Mika. About Silver and Mika Silver Fullbuster Silver Fullbuster (シルバー・フルバスター Shirubā Furubasutā) was an Ice Devil Slayer, the father of Fairy Tail Mage Gray Fullbuster, and a member of Tartarus' Nine Demon Gates. He died in X774 along with his wife, Mika, but was then resurrected by Keith, serving as a test subject for his experiments. Silver is a tall, well-built man who appears to be in his thirties or forties. Like his son, his eyes are black and so is his hair, kept short and styled into a number of spiky strands pointing backwards, with some prominent ones topping his forehead; his thin sideburns reach down to the stubble covering the majority of his chin. He has a sharp face, marked facial features and a slight hint of wrinkles below his eyes. A long and massive scar extends from his hairline to his lower left ear; this appears to have been left by Deliora's attack on his and Gray's village. Both of his ears are adorned by silver-colored earrings, these consisting of a ring with a little chain ending in a cross pendant. Silver seems to dress for cold weather, wearing a black, closely fitting shirt, possessing a grey furred collar, as well as light grey oversleeves, almost reaching up to the shoulders, whose hems are secured by two sets of double stitchings; the back of his shirt bears a light motif consisting of a circle with a segmented, upwards arc below it. Hanging from Silver's waist and covering his sides are two dark yellow, tasset-like cloths, he wears brown gloves over his hands and forearms and has his dark brown, baggy pants tucked inside brown boots. Over his shirt, the Ice Devil Slayer dons a grey, segmented metal chestplate, bearing the writing "Absolute Zero" (with the "o" crossed out), Silver's epithet, on the left bicep; secured to it by two round, golden clasps is a long, brownish white cape hanging over the man's shoulders. Silver's armor is completed by two blue, rounded pauldrons, possessing metal-colored edges and squared protrusions on the upper and lower edges, each adorned by a golden Tartarus symbol. In Gray's flashback, Silver was shown without his scar and scrubble, wearing a dark vest with stitching on the shoulders over a white shirt, and lacking his earrings; these, on the other hand, were present on Silver's body after his seeming death at Deliora's hands, but at the time he was missing the vest. Unlike the majority of his guild mates, Silver appears to be a jovial, amicable, somewhat playful, if calm, man. After recognizing Natsu Dragneel as the one who melted the ice covering the Sun Village, he thanked him gleefully, noting his mistake in freezing it in a casual manner, and he also provided a naked and handcuffed Lisanna Strauss with a blanket to cover herself, demonstrating some chivalry. He described the Tartarus headquarters as a "sickening piece of architecture", highlighting a sense of beauty which is unlike that of his comrades. When reassuring a Tartarus messenger that he wouldn't have harmed him, Silver made claim that the only souls he's interested in consuming are those of Demons; something which contrasts with his membership of a guild entirely made up by Demons. Franmalth, possibly aware of such trait (or merely considering the Exorcist Mage's Magic a deterrent, as speculated by Keith), appears to have a certain degree of fear or unease towards him, sweating in his presence and respectfully referring to him as Silver-sama. Silver's personality appears to change drastically when Gray is involved: when Natsu compared the Ice Devil Slayer's smell to Gray's, Silver abandoned his previous cordiality and froze him solid, warning him not to pronounce that "disgusting" name, and, while posing as Deliora during the battle against his son, he proceeded to recklessly brutalize him, make fun of his efforts and claim that he would have killed Gray's friends next. In stark contrast to this, Gray seems to have fond memories of his father and to be genuinely attached to him, and Silver himself went on to sincerely congratulate his son on his victory after Gray managed to overcome him. However, the latter instance of sincerity seem to be Silver's true personality, as, after being revived by Keith, he devoted seventeen years of his new "life" to the killing of Demons for the sake of avenging the family that they took away from him. In the end, though, after learning that his son was indeed not killed by Deliora, Silver gave up his bid for revenge, as he felt that his hands were too soiled to continue to fight for his son and deceased wife. Going even further, Silver wishes to no longer be among those properly living, and very much regrets the way he went about trying to get Gray past the trauma that Deliora inflicted unto him, calling himself unworthy of being Gray's father. Mika Mika (ミカ Mika) was the wife of Silver Fullbuster as well as the mother of Fairy Tail Mage Gray Fullbuster. History Not much is known about Silver and Mika, other than the fact that they were killed during Deliora's attack on their village, Brago. Silver's History After his death, Silver's corpse was stolen by Keith for the purpose of experimentation, among the bodies of many others. Keith's experiment ended up being a success, and for seventeen years, Silver "lived" as a normal human being would. However, Silver then used his new "life" to exact revenge on the Demons that stole his family from him; masquerading as a loyal member of Tartarus (having been inducted into the guild courtesy of Mard Geer), Silver learned Devil Slayer Magic and covertly killed any and all Demons he came across, all in preparation for his ultimate plan: the destruction of Tartarus. After seeing that his son was alive and well, though after witnessing Gray's performance at the Grand Magic Games, Silver decided to abandon this plan under the pretense that he didn't have the right to fight for Gray and his deceased mother. Mika's History After Silver was brought back to life by Keith, he built a grave for her and their son, which he frequently visited. Her death devastated him to the point that he learned Devil Slayer Magic to avenge her death. After Gray, who he thought dead, defeated him in a fight, Silver asked his son to kill him so that he could reunite with Mika after properly passing on. Relationship Nothing much is known about Silver and Mika's relationship except that the two eventually got married and had a son named Gray. However, they were killed during Deliora's raid in Brago.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Page 10 Silver then was brought back to life by Keith and built a grave for Mika and their son, which he frequently visited.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Page 18 Because of the death of his wife, he decided to learn Devil Slayer Magic to avenge her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 393, Page 6 After Gray defeated Silver, Silver asked his son to kill him so that he could reunite with Mika after properly passing on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 393, Page 12 Synopsis Sun Village Arc In an unknown snowy location, Silver stands in front of a grave when he is interrupted by a messenger informing him that he's being summoned to meet with the rest of the Nine Demon Gates members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Page 18 Tartarus Arc Silver, lying on the ground defeated, expresses his desire for Gray to kill him much to his son's dismay. Informing Gray that Keith revived him for the purpose of experimentation, Silver tells him that he used his new life to exact revenge on all Demons for taking his family away from him, until, that is, he discovered that Gray was alive. Ultimately deciding to forsake his plan for vengeance. Begging to return to his wife's side, Silver provokes Gray on to kill him and sheds tears when his son finds himself unable to do so. Getting up and embracing his son, Silver tells Gray he's become a good man and that he and his mother are proud of him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 393, Pages 3-17 Children Gray Fullbuster Gray Fullbuster (グレイ・フルバスター Gurei Furubasutā), is an Ice-Make and Devil Slaying Mage. He is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, a member of Team Natsu and one of the main male protagonists. Gray was from a village up in the North, but the entire village was destroyed by the Demon Deliora. Gray's parents were killed in the incident as well. Lyon, along with Ur, a powerful ice Mage who Jellal claimed could have been one of the Ten Wizard Saints, came investigating Deliora's destruction, and found Gray alive among the ruins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 19-20 Ur took Gray in as her second student and taught him and Lyon Ice-Make Magic. Gray accepted the training in order to eventually avenge his deceased parents by killing Deliora using Ur's unorthodox methods.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Pages 2-5 References Navigation Category:Couples Category:Canon Couples Category:Past Couples Category:Needs Help Category:Needs Renaming